Bandage
by ullyzaenuri
Summary: Hubungan Sakura dengan Naruto berada di ambang kehancuran, ketika seseorang dari masa lalu Naruto telah kembali. Akankah sang Uchiha muda memberikan kebahagiaan yang baru bagi gadis bermata emerald ini? /Fict collab sama Ninja-edit/ RnR ?
1. Mr Late

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title: Bandage**

**Chapter 1: Mr. Late**

**Story by: ****Ninja-edit and Miyuki Izumi  
**

**Setting: Alternate Universe**

**Starring: Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke Uchiha, dll dst.**

**Summary: **_**Hubungan Sakura dengan Naruto berada di ambang kehancuran, ketika seseorang dari masa lalu Naruto telah kembali.  
Akankah sang Uchiha muda memberikan kebahagiaan yang baru bagi gadis bermata emerald ini?**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sakura menatap layar ponselnya yang sariawan sejak tadi. Panggilan masuk dan bahkan sekedar SMS sepertinya masih malas mampir ke Samsung Corby touch screen warna putih tersebut.

Dua jam lamanya ia menunggu di sebuah café bernuansa klasik minimalis yang didominasi warna pastel. Namun orang yang ia tunggu tak kunjung tiba. Sakura menghela napas, mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela besar di samping tempatnya duduk, menopang dagunya.

Ini sudah kali kelima Naruto datang terlambat pada kencan mereka. Bukan masalah kalau ia sibuk atau apalah, tapi yang dilakukan si bodoh—menurut Sakura—itu adalah hal-hal yang tidak jelas. Seperti ketika ia menunggu selama berjam-jam di depan patung Shiba-inu di Shibuya, Naruto datang di antara gerimis hujan.

Dengan tampang tak bersalah ia berkata mendapat telepon penting sehingga datang terlambat. Atau ketika Sakura menunggu berjam-jam di depan halte bus, dan Naruto datang tergopoh-gopoh dan berkata ia ada urusan sebelumnya sehingga datang terlambat. Terus seperti itu berulangkali, hingga Sakura mulai merasa bahwa dirinya hanyalah urutan kesekian dalam daftar prioritas Naruto.

Sebenarnya tak masalah kalau Naruto hanya sekedar teman bagi Sakura, namun dia dan Naruto telah menjalin hubungan asmara sejak dua bulan belakangan ini. Satu bulan pertama, Naruto begitu perhatian dan peduli padanya.

Namun bulan berikutnya, hampir tak ada hal istimewa terjadi diantara mereka. Dikatakan 'berpacaran'-pun, itu karena Sakura menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto setelah memendamnya selama empat tahun. Bayangkan, empat tahun! Bukan waktu yang sebentar.

Perjumpaan pertama Sakura dan Naruto tidak begitu menarik, namun perjumpaan kedua dan berikutnya begitu membekas di hati. Naruto sedikit canggung dan sering bertindak konyol, menjadi bahan lelucon kawan sekelasnya di SMP dulu, namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kehadirannya selalu membawa keceriaan bagi siapa saja yang ada di sekitarnya.

Sakura sendiri tak pernah menyangka ia akan jatuh dalam pesona Naruto—yang jauh sekali dari kata 'romantis' atau 'prince-charming'. Namun begitulah cinta. Tiba-tiba saja rasa itu hadir tanpa peringatan, tahu-tahu saja kita sudah jatuh dan tenggelam di dalamnya, tanpa mampu meronta.

"Sakura," sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Segera dialihkannya pandangannya pada sosok laki-laki berambut emas di samping mejanya. Itu dia, Naruto.

"Kau terlambat lagi," Sakura sedikit cemberut.

Naruto mengurut punggung lehernya dan tertawa hambar, "Maaf, aku ada urusan sebentar tadi,"

Sakura hendak bertanya lebih banyak, namun diurungkannya niatnya itu. Menghela napas sebentar, dipersilahkannya Naruto duduk dengan isyarat tubuhnya. Naruto menarik kursi dan duduk tepat di seberang Sakura. Diraihnya buku menu kecokelatan di atas meja dan mulai membolak-balik halamannya.

* * *

"Kau tidak banyak bicara selama kita makan malam tadi," Sakura membuka suara, menyibakkan keheningan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Kedua insan itu kini tengah menyusuri jalanan lengang bersisian. Jemari mereka saling bertautan, berayun mengikuti langkah kaki mereka yang kadang melambat. Sakura memandang hamparan bintang di langit di atas kepalanya. Gelapnya malam tak membuatnya gelisah seperti biasanya, karena ada Naruto di sisinya.

Selang beberapa detik, Naruto tak menyahut. Hening menyesap, dan Sakura mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Ditatapnya Naruto di sebelahnya, yang tampak terpekur memikirkan sesuatu di kepalanya. "Naruto?"

Naruto terhenyak, segera ia menatap Sakura dengan sedikit linglung, "Eh? Iya?"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Naruto membelalakkan matanya sedikit dalam sepersekian detik, "Eh? Tidak kok. Aku cuma sedikit lelah," –namun Sakura menangkap sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Tidak bisa cerita padaku?" Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto yang merasa tangannya ditarik, juga menghentikan langkahnya, menghadap Sakura walau pandangan matanya beralih pada sesuatu yang lain.

"Kubilang aku sedikit lelah, maaf," ulang Naruto, sedikit menekankan suaranya.

Sakura menghela napasnya, "Kau tahu," ucapnya, "Walau kau sekarang berada tepat setengah meter dariku, aku merasa kau tidak ada di sini sama sekali. Dimana pikiranmu tertinggal?"

Naruto sedikit membelalakkan matanya, dan kali ini Sakura dapat menangkap isyarat itu cepat, "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu!" pekiknya.

Naruto mendecak, tiba-tiba saja Sakura rasakan tubuhnya ditarik dalam pelukan hangat Naruto. Tubuh mereka berhimpit, Naruto memeluknya erat. Memainkan helaian rambutnya perlahan, ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sakura, "Aku hanya sedikit lelah," bisiknya pelan.

* * *

_**Asrama Konoha  
Sabtu, 23 September 20XX  
12:45**_

.

.

Suasana ruang loker cukup lengang, sebagian besar siswa-siswi penghuni asrama Konoha itu sudah meninggalkan gedung sekolah dan bergerombol beriringan menuju gedung asrama yang terletak sekitar 500 meter dari gedung sekolah. SMU Konoha adalah sekolah swasta dengan asrama untuk seluruh siswa-siswinya, dengan peraturan yang cukup ketat.

Hanya pada malam minggu mereka mendapat izin keluar hingga larut malam—pukul sebelas malam, lebih tepatnya, dan hanya pada saat-saat tertentu seperti hari libur nasional saja mereka diperbolehkan keluar hingga lewat tengah malam sekalipun sampai dini hari.

Sakura tengah membereskan isi lokernya yang penuh tumpukan buku dan kertas, ketika sudut matanya menangkap sosok anak perempuan berambut indigo panjang di ambang pintu ruang loker.

Seketika ditolehkannya kepalanya untuk mendapat pengelihatan lebih jelas dari apa yang dilihatnya. Tak salah lagi, sosok ramping berparas lembut itu, rambut indigo panjang itu, bola mata keperakan itu, Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata.

Sakura menelan ludah. Sungguh bukan karena ia dan gadis itu ada masalah atau apa, hanya saja Hinata adalah mantan pacar Naruto. Merasa canggung terhadap mantan kekasih dari pacarmu sendiri bukanlah hal yang tak wajar, bukan?

"Ah, Sakura….kan?" gadis berambut indigo itu tersenyum ke arahnya, menyadari bahwa Sakura tengah memperhatikannya.

Sakura terkejut, ia belum pernah memperkenalkan dirinya pada Hinta secara resmi—namun segera disembunyikannya rasa terkejutnya itu dan baals tersenyum, "Benar, kamu Hinata, kalau tidak salah?"

Hinata mengangguk kecil, melangkahkan kaki rampingnya menuju Sakura. Sakura menelan ludah, ia sungguh tak ingin berada dekat-dekat dengan gadis itu—apapun alasannya. Insting kewanitaannya tak suka—itu saja, dan itu sudah cukup menjadi alasan baginya untuk segera beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Aku ada janji dengan temanku Ino, aku duluan ya," ujar Sakura cepat, sewajar mungkin, dan melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar lain ruang loker itu yang berlawanan arah dengan Hinata, tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya tergesa. Ia sudah berada di luar ruangan dan kini berjalan menyusuri lorong kelas. Namun degupan di jantungnya tetap mengusiknya.

"Mau apa dia kembali," desisnya dalam hati.

* * *

"Sakura!" sesosok gadis berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir tinggi melambaikan tangan di seberang jalan.

Sakura beranjak menyebrang dengan sedikit senyum, "Ino, menunggu lama?" serunya setengah berteriak dan berlari kecil menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah Audi A4 2009 putih melaju dengan cepat satu senti di depan muka Sakura dan melintas begitu saja. Sakura terkejut bukan main, dan jeritan Ino menggema.

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya kaku dan masih kaget dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Salah-salah, bukan tak mungkin ia barusan berakhir terkapar di tengah jalan berlumuran darah.

"Sakura! Tak apa-apa?" dirasakannya Ino mengguncang tubuhnya keras. Sakura melihat ke sekelilingnya, pikirannya yang sempat buntu mulai awas.

"Ino…" Sakura sedikit linglung.

"Mobil brengsek! Barusan itu hampir saja kau nabrak orang tahu! Heh! Idiot! Kembali sini!" Ino mencak-mencak, menatap arah mobil itu meluncur kabur dengan wajah gusar. Sebelah tangannya mengacung ke udara dan mulutnya lanjut melontarkan seluruh isi kebun binatang.

"Ini, Ino, aku sudah tak apa-apa," Sakura mengurut keningnya dan menarik Ino ke pinggir jalan, "Kau menarik perhatian banyak orang tahu," bisik Sakura setelah mereka sampai ke trotoar.

"Biar saja! Yang salah kan si siapapun yang menyetir mobil itu!" dengus Ino tanpa niat merendahkan suaranya sedikitpun. Sakura hanya tersenyum masam.

Ino menatapnya, "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Eh?" Sakura sedikit terkejut.

"Tak biasanya kau diam begitu. Biasanya kau malah lebih berisik daripada aku," Ino mengerjapkan matanya.

"Enak saja," tandas Sakura merengut.

Ino mencengkeram bahu Sakura, "Hei, barusan itu, kalau kau yang biasa pasti teriak-teriak mencaci mobil itu. Kok kau diam saja?" cecarnya tajam.

Sakura mengangkat bahu, "Cuma sedang nggak mood," jawabnya sekenanya.

Ino mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau ini betulan Sakura? Sakura Haruno? Sahabatku sejak hari pertamaku masuk SMA? Sakura Haruno yang itu?" Ino menempelkan tangannya di dahi Sakura, lalu menolehkan wajah Sakura ke kanan dan kiri.

Sakura menepis tangan Ino dan tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja, kau ini mikir apa sih?" guraunya, beranjak menyusuri jalan, "Ayo cepat kita ke toko kue kesukaanmu itu. Kalau telat nanti kita kehabisan kue bola nanas yang terkenal itu lho," ujarnya kemudian.

Ino semakin mengerutkan keningnya, namun disusulnya juga kawan karibnya itu.

"Oh dan satu hal lagi, Ino," Sakura membuka suara. Ino menatapnya heran. "Aku tidak lebih berisik daripada kau," lanjut Sakura diakhiri dengan tawa kecil. Ino mengerling sebal.

"Bagaimana kencanmu dengan pacarmu itu?" Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan, menahan helaian rambutnya yang tertiup angin.

"Begitulah," Sakura mengangkat bahu.

"Begitulah bagaimana?" Ada sedikit nada jengkel keluar dari mulut Ino.

"Seperti biasa," Jawab Sakura tak acuh.

"Oh," Ino menyeringai lebar, "Telat seperti biasa?"

"Sialan," Sakura mendengus. Ino tertawa di sebelahnya.

Sakura menghela napas, betapa penat kepalanya belakangan ini. Pergi ke toko kue dan menghabiskan uang di sana sepertinya bukan hal yang buruk. Maka dari itulah ia kini tengah menuju toko kue langganan Ino yang terletak dekat halte bus.

Toko kue yang cukup baru, pemiliknya orang Perancis asli yang nekat membuka toko kue di sini walau merk dagang mereka belum dikenal luas. Tapi, yah, dengan cita rasa tinggi begitu, dalam satu dua tahun mendatang pasti toko kue itu bakal jadi toko kue paling laris di Jepang. Atau di Tokyo—paling tidak.

"Jadi kau sering menghela napas akhir-akhir ini, gara-gara kencanmu yang membosankan itu?" Ino kembali membuka suara. Sakura sedikit sebal dengan topik yang itu-itu saja. Ia kembali menghela napas.

"Bukan," Sakura menjawab sedikit malas, "Kalau itu sih, aku sudah terbiasa. Ah, lagipula bagiku tak membosankan kok,"

"Lalu?" Ino tak mengindahkan kalimat Sakura, "Apa dong?" cecarnya tak puas.

Sakura menendang kerikil di bawah sepatunya, beberapa detik berselang sebelum ia membuka suara, "…Aku melihatnya, tadi sebelum menuju ke tempat janjian denganmu,"

Ino mengerutkan keningnya, "Siapa?"

"Hinata," jawab Sakura pendek.

Ino membulatkan bibirnya. Tak menyahut, ia kembali melangkah dalam hening. Sakura dapat merasakan pandangan Ino padanya. Tak menyenangkan.

"Apa?" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, sedikit kesal.

"Apanya yang apa?" Ino balas bertanya.

Oh, hebat. Bermain pura-pura bodoh—pikir Sakura.

"Kau pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu," sungut Sakura, menatap Ino lekat, mencoba mencari kebenaran di situ.

Ino menyunggingkan senyum yang dibuat-buat, "Tidak kok,"

"Bohong! Kalau kau bohong pasti senyummu aneh begitu," timpal Sakura sengit.

Ino memutar bola matanya, "Ok, ok, kukatakan," dipandanginya Sakura sebentar, "Kau merasa tidak, kemungkinan perilaku si Naruto—pacarmu itu, yang tiba-tiba berubah dalam satu bulan belakangan ini, ada hubungannya dengan kemunculan si… siapa tadi namanya? Hinata? Ya, Hinata itu."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, "Tidak, itu mustahil, pasti bukan karena itu. Aku tahu betul Naruto. Pasti bukan itu sebabnya," Sakura berucap tegas.

Ino mengangkat bahu, "Yah, siapa tahu."

"Tidak mungkin," ulang Sakura, lebih pelan kini.

.

.

**( TBC )**

**

* * *

**

**% Ninja-edit's Note:**

Ini pertama kalinya bikin fic kolab. Seru juga, dua kepala memang lebih baik daripada satu. :)

Ide cerita datang dari _**Miyuki Izumi**_, secara pribadi saya suka idenya. Semoga kalian juga menyukainya seperti saya :)

.

**%****Miyuki Izumi****'s note:**

Fict collab pertama sama _**Ninja-edit**_ nih…. Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? Gi—*dibekep*

Yang ngetik chapter ini itu Teteh, yang nyusun kata- katanya juga…makanya jangan heran kalau pilihan katanya bagus dan ga berantakan seperti fict yang saia bikin sebelumnya *jongkok di pojokan*.

Chapter ini kesannya kaya si Naruto itu sedikit mengabaikan Sakura (menurutku lho), Naruto kelihatan kaya menomor sekiankan si Sakura. Ah, Naruto! Jahat kau ini!

See ya~ ^^


	2. Coincidental Meeting

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title: Bandage**

**Chapter 2: Coincidental Meeting**

**Story by: ****Miyuki Izumi**** and Ninja-edit**

**Setting: Alternate Universe**

**Warning: OOC-ness**

**Starring: Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke Uchiha, dll.**

**

* * *

**.

Sakura merapatkan mantelnya ketika angin dingin berhembus merayap di setiap jengkal kulitnya. Musim gugur yang menurut orang-orang adalah musim yang romantis, rupanya tak berpengaruh banyak pada Sakura. Bahkan dapat dikatakan, kehidupan asmaranya jauh dari kata romantis. Yang ia telan dalam satu bulan belakangan hanyalah kepahitan. Hatinya terasa dingin melebihi cuaca musim gugur sekalipun.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sakura menghela napas panjang. Ia tak seharusnya menuntut lebih dari apa yang diberikan pacarnya—Naruto. Mungkin orang kolot yang mengeluarkan pepatah '_Kita harus menerima pacar kita apa adanya'_ itu sebenarnya menjomblo seumur hidupnya. Toh pada kenyataannya, bukankah kata-kata itu bagaikan pedang bermata dua? Bisa kau katakan pada dirimu sendiri, sekaligus pada pacarmu sendiri. Itulah, itulah masalahnya. Kalau Sakura sudah banyak _mengerti_ keadaan Naruto, sesekali iapun ingin _dimengerti_.

Bila ditanya apa yang paling diinginkan Sakura sat ini, itu adalah melempar jauh-jauh Samsung Corby QWERTY berwarna kuning milik Naruto setelah menginjak-injaknya sampai hancur.

Kenapa demikian? Bukan, bukan karena ia tak suka Nicholas Saputra yang jadi bintang iklannya. Ia sebal karena benda yang bersangkutan selalu, selalu, dan selalu, _membawa_ Naruto pergi dari sisinya. Sekali saja benda kuning sialan itu bergetar dan berdering, jangan harap Naruto bakal ada disisimu dalam waktu lebih dari tiga menit saja. Pengalaman membuktikan demikian. Sungguhan.

"_Wew, jadi sekarang selingkuhannya adalah si 'corby kuning' itu?"_—begitu canda Ino suatu kali ketika Sakura untuk yang—menurut Ino—keduapuluh dua kalinya mengeluh soal benda mungil itu.

Candaan yang sama sekali tak membuat Sakura ingin tertawa. Masalahnya, bukan benda itu sendiri. Melainkan, _siapa_ gerangan yang ada di ujung saluran telepon itu.

Pernah sekali-duakali Sakura bertanya langsung pada Naruto, yang lalu ditimpali dengan bermacam alasan yang kadang masuk akal dan kadang tidak. Sepertinya sekalipun Sakura mencecarnya dengan seribu pertanyaan, Naruto bakal punya seribu satu alasan untuk menghindar. Mulai dari urusan klub, hingga ikannya melahirkan. Well, yang terakhir memang tak masuk akal. Tapi Naruto memang pernah menggunakannya sebagai alasan pada Sakura, percaya atau tidak.

Seperti yang terjadi sekarang ini. Naruto menghilang entah kemana di kencan makan siang mereka. Saat ini Sakura tengah duduk termangu sendirian di cavalier café, distrik Shibuya. Berkali- kali waitress menawari ia minuman, dan sebanyak itu pula ia tolak. Ia sedang menunggu Naruto yang tadi minta ijin ke kamar mandi, sesaat setelah ia me-reject telepon masuk.

"Dia pasti ada urusan penting," Sakura berusaha meyakinkan dirinya dalam hati, "Tapi kenapa ia selalu ada urusan saat bersamaku? Kebetulan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan," gadis dengan tinggi 163 cm itu mulai tak yakin. Menghela napas lagi.

"Ia mungkin memang ada urusan, sehingga telepon selama hampir setengah jam," Sakura berusaha santai, namun tak berhasil. Ia mengatakan hal di atas dengan keras, membuat beberapa orang di sebelahnya menoleh dan geleng- geleng. Sebagian bersungut 'Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang' ke arahnya.

"Ah, permisi," Sakura memanggil salah seorang waitress seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Seorang waitress berambut merah dan berkacamata menghampirinya, "Sudah menentukan pesanan, Nona?"

Sakura mengetuk buku menu di hadapannya, "Lemon tea satu, McFlurry coffee crunch satu, French fries large dua, dengan salad satu porsi. Mayonnaise-nya yang banyak."

Sang waitress yang memakai name tag 'Karin' mendelik sebentar kemudian mengangguk, lalu menutul-nutul layar PDA yang tadinya menggantung di leher jenjangnya.

"Saladnya buah apa sayur?" tanya sang pelayan lagi dengan ramah sambil memasang senyum yang terlihat manis di wajah cantiknya.

"Campur saja," jawab Sakura yang kembali menatap Louis Vuitton coklat muda yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya dan menghela napas.

Karin menutul beberapa kali, lalu meyibakkan rambut merah halusnya. "Silahkan ditunggu, kami usahakan pesanan anda datang secepatnya," Karin memposisikan tanda meja yang ditempati Sakura sekarang agar bisa terlihat dari pintu keluar dapur. Lalu ia beranjak ke meja lain yang memanggilnya.

Kurang lebih lima belas menit kemudian, Karin kembali membawa pesanan Sakura. Tubuh mungilnya tak terlihat keberatan membawa nampan besar berisi pesanan. Dengan senyum yang senantiasa terkembang, ia menata pesanan Sakura di atas meja bundar di hadapannya dengan tangkas. "Selamat menikmati, Nona," Karin masih tersenyum. Sakura mengangguk dan memberinya sedikit tips.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya sambil berojigi, lalu pergi.

Sakura kembali menatap arloji kesayangannya, ketika sadar bahwa Naruto sudah pergi selama hampir satu jam. "Ya Tuhan, sudah satu jam dan ia belum kembali?"

Lima menit berlalu dan Sakura mulai menyantap makannannya—yang entah kenapa terasa begitu hambar hari itu.

.

_**Satu jam berlalu…**_

_**.  
**_

Sakura sudah hampir menyelesiakan makan siangnya dan hanya menyisakan segelas iced lemon tea yang bahkan sudah tak lagi dingin. Tapi Naruto belum juga kembali.

Sakura beranjak berdiri, melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet laki-laki di ujung ruangan café. Dengan enggan ia mencolek pundak seorang laki-laki sebayanya yang kebetulan hendak masuk ke dalam toilet, "Maaf, ada waktu sebentar?"Sakura berujar sesopan mungkin.

Pemuda di hadapannya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap Sakura dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Seketika Sakura menjadi mual, "Maaf tidak jadi, deh. Lupakan saja," Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak menampar pemuda yang menatapnya dengan tidak sopan itu. Seolah ia ditelanjangi lewat kedua bola mata hitamnya yang berkilau sepeti pecahan kaca hitam itu.

"Oh, tidak, tidak. Aku hanya heran melihat seorang wanita berdiri di depan toilet laki-laki dan menawarkan diri begitu," pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya tak acuh.

"M-Menawarkan diri apa maksudmu?" muka Sakura memerah.

"Well, apa lagi? Seks untuk uang?" Pemuda itu balik bertanya.

Detik berikutnya Sakura melangakahkan kakinya melenggang meninggalkan pemuda yang kena tamparan keras di pipinya itu.

* * *

Mengeluarkan Samsung corby putih touch screen miliknya, Sakura menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dan ragu sebentar. 'Apa aku harus meneleponnya?' tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Hm, tapi nanti kalau misal saat kutelepon dia sedang dalam urusan penting, tidak enak juga…." Sakura kembali menimbang-nimbang.

"Tapi aku takut kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa padanya. Kutelepon sajalah," setelah tiga menit berkutat dengan kebimbangannya, Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghubungi Naruto saja. Tadinya ia hendak meminta tolong pada siapapun yang hendak masuk toilet tadi, supaya memanggilkan Naruto—yang mungkin saja masih berada di dalam sana. Nasib apesnya malah bertemu orang mesum.

Nada tunggu terdengar sayup…

"_Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar service area. Silahkan coba kembali atau tinggalkan pesan," _suara mesin penjawab otomatis menyahut dari seberang saluran sana.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba lagi, lagi dan lagi. Namun tak ada satupun yang diangkat. Sakura kembali mengerutkan keningnya, ponsel Naruto tidak sedang dipergunakan, lalu sedang apa dia? Kemana dia? Setelah mengetik sms dengan cepat, ia putuskan untuk meninggalkan café dan kembali ke asramanya yang hangat. Ia sudah siap menerima ejekan Ino lagi tentang kencan payahnya nanti. Kembali ia menghela napas.

"Ah, maaf," Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada pelayan yang kebetulan sedang berjalan melewatinya, "Aku minta _bill_-nya. Meja nomor tujuh."

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan sekian detik kemudian kembali dengan nampan kecil dari kayu cokelat mengkilap dengan secarik kertas di atasnya, "Silahkan, Nona."

Sakura mengangguk, mengeluarkan sejumlah uang yang sesuai dengan yang tertera di sana dan meletakkannya di atas nampan itu seraya mengangguk pada sang pelayan. Pelayan itu pergi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan membungkukan badannya.

.

_**Pada waktu yang sama…**_

_**.  
**_

"Naruto-kun kenapa? Kok sepertinya gelisah?" sebuah suara lembut membuat Naruto tersentak. Menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara, didapatinya seorang gadis berparas lembut tengah menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Tidak. Tidak kenapa-napa, Hinata," ucap Naruto sambil menggenggam jemari lentik gadis berambut indigo itu dengan lembut. Senyum tipis tergaris di bibirnya.

"Apa kau yakin? Kau tampak seperti kebingungan… Ada yang mengganjal pikiranmu?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, mencari sesuatu yang tersembunyi dari balik ekspresi wajah Naruto yang tampak gugup—kalau tidak mau dikatakan gelagapan.

"Misalnya?" Naruto terkekeh, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan canda.

"Sebenarnya Naruto-kun keberatan menemaniku jalan-jalan, misalnya?" Hinata balas bertanya.

Naruto tersentak, "Ah, tidak. Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku…" ia kebingungan dengan apa yang hendak dikatakannya.

"Kenapa? A-aku minta maaf kalau aku membuat Naruto-kun kehilangan waktu untuk bersantai begini. Kalau aku memang menggangu, aku bisa pulang sendiri…"

Naruto cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan apa- apa. Maafkan aku."

"Oh, begitu," Hinata tak bertanya apa-apa lagi. "Ah, Naruto-kun, aku ke kamar mandi dulu, ya?" Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke toilet wanita yang letaknya agak jauh dari tempatnya dan Naruto sekarang, taman di dekat toko buku.

Naruto dengan sigap mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantung celananya. Sebenarnya dari tadi ia tahu kalau ponselnya itu bergetar terus, namun ia enggan mengangkatnya di depan Hinata. Ia pun membuka flip-nya.

15 missed calls  
13 voice messages

tanpa dilihatpun bisa ia tebak kalau semua itu dari Sakura. Tanpa mendengarkan terlebih dahulu, ia sudah menghapus semua pesan itu.

"Paling isinya sama semua," pikir Naruto dan mulai memainkan jarinya di atas keypad, mengetik sms pada Sakura.

* * *

Sakura melangkah lemas, menyusuri jalanan yang sebenarnya ia sendiri tak begitu perhatikan arahnya melangkah. Pikirannya tertuju pada satu hal. Naruto.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan…" tanya Sakura lirih seolah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Suara gong menandakan sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel Sakura berdering, menyeruak kesenyapan. Gadis manis itupun segera membukanya dengan tak sabar.

.

_**From: Uzumaki Naruto  
at Monday, XX October 20XX, 16:49**_

_Maaf aku pergi tanpa memberitahumu, tapi aku ada urusan yang sangat penting. Aku harus mengantarkan teman lamaku berkeliling. Dia sudah lupa jalan di kota ini.  
Maaf yah Saku-chan? Janji deh, lain kali aku akan memberitahumu sebelum pergi. Jangan marah, ya?_

_.  
_

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya, "Orang ini…" dan dalam sekejap mengetik balasan untuk Naruto.

.

_**To: Uzumaki Naruto**_

_Iya, tak apa. Tapi lain kali kalau mau pergi bilang dulu. Kau membuatku menunggu lama sekali. Temani saja teman lamamu, aku baik-baik saja._

_.  
_

Sakura kembali menghela napas. Apanya yang baik-baik saja—hati kecilnya mengumpat pada ketidakberdayaan dirinya sendiri dalam menghadapi Naruto dengan tegas.

Angin musim gugur yang dingin sama sekali tak membantunya rileks sedikitpun. Pikirannya campur aduk dan tak karuan. 'Sampai kapan aku sanggup bertahan…'

* * *

Suasana kelas tampak riuh. Pelajaran akan dimulai dalam sekian menit lagi.

"Sakura! Pinjami aku tugas Matematikamu!" Sakura merasakan pundaknya dicengkeram dengan kasar.

"Ino?" Sakura menoleh, sedikit terkejut, "kelas akan dimulai dalam sepuluh menit lagi, tidak, delapan menit lagi, dan kau baru datang dan baru berniat menyalin tugas?" Sakura melotot tak percaya.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terngeah, "Aku tidak butuh ceramahmu sekarang, pinjami cepat!"

"Ok, ok, " Sakura bersungut. Tak habis pikir kenapa kawan karibnya itu bisa datang terlambat, terlebih gedung asrama berada jarak yang tak terlalu jauh dari gedung sekolah. Pasti dia bangun kesiangan lagi—Sakura tersenyum simpul.

Ino segera menyambar buku tugas bersampul hijau metalik yang disodorkan Sakura, "Trims!" serunya dan mulai tergopoh mengeluarkan kotak pensil dan buku tugas dari dalam tasnya. Sekejap kemudian ia tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya sendiri.

Sakura menopang dagunya, menatap pemandangan di luar jendela—yang tak dapat disebut pemandangan indah. Tembok pembatas tinggi yang menjulang di seberang lapangan sepak bola, dengan beberapa pohon berdaun kering yang berguguran.

"Hei, tahu tidak," tiba-tiba Ino membuka suara.

Sakura melirik sedikit ke arah Ino yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu Ino melanjutkan.

"Alasan aku telat," Ino mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sakura, "karena tadi aku berpapasan dengan cowok tampan," lanjut Ino sambil nyengir lebar.

Sakura menegrutkan keningnya, "Kau telat masuk sekolah dan mengabaikan tugasmu hanya karena cowok tampan? Yang benar saja."

Ino mengerling jengkel, "Heh dengar ya, yang jelas pemuda ini memperlakukan wanita dengan baik. Yah paling tidak, jauh lebih baik daripada cowokmu si Naruto itu," Ino terkekeh. Sakura melempar penghapusnya dengan jengkel. Ino tertawa semakin kencang.

"Terus? Siapa yang kau maksud itu? Jangan bilang si Sai dari kelas sebelah itu lagi? Kau sudah ditolaknya sebanyak tiga kali, ingat tidak? Aku malu deh kalau kau masih tetap ngotot mengejarnya," Sakura berujar sedikit tak acuh, memainkan helaian rambut merah mudanya.

Ino kembali berkutat dengan tugasnya dan menajwab tanpa menoleh, "Bukan, bukan Yang ini masih baru. Fresh. Fresh from the oven!"

Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar soal selera Ino pada kue dan bolu.

"Murid baru," bisik Ino lagi, mengedipkan matanya sepintas pada Sakura sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Memangnya ada?" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Heran juga ada murid baru yang masuk di musim ujian pertengahan semester seperti sekarang ini.

Ino mengangguk cepat, kedua tangannya masih sibuk menulis dengan cepat, "Tadi aku lihat Kepala Sekolah sedang berbincang dengannya di depan ruangannya. Langsung saja aku sembunyi dan menunggu Tsunade-taichou masuk kembali ke ruangannya dan cowok itu ditinggal sendirian."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, "Stalker!" desisnya.

Ino melemparnya dnegan penghapus yang tadi dilemparkan Sakura padanya. Sakura tertawa.

"Kau tahu," Ino memutar bolpen di tangannya, "Aku pasti mendapatkan cowok ini," Ino menyeringai lebar, "Pasti," ulangnya yakin.

* * *

Jam makan siang selalu riuh. Kantin penuh dengan murid-murid yang kelaparan, membuat mereka beremosi tinggi.

"Sialan bocah kelas satu itu!" Ino bersungut, menaruh nampan makan siangnya di atas meja kantin dengan kasar.

Sakura tak melepaskan pandangannya dari sup kental di hadapannya, mengaduk sup itu perlahan. "Kenapa?"

Ino berkacak pinggang, "Nih, ya. Dia menyerobot antrian! Aku sedang mengambil puding cokelat ketika dia menyerobot, dan membuat puding di tanganku jatuh! Dua kesalahan! Pertama, menyerobot antrian. Kedua, menjatuhkan puding-ku, ketiga—"

"Katamu cuma dua kesalahan?" Sakura menggoda. Ino tak menghiraukan.

"Ketiga," lanjut Ino, "dia berani macam-macam dengan Yamanaka Ino!"

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Duduk dan nikmati makan siangmu, Ino. Nanti kita bahas setelah selesai makan saja."

"Oh tentu, membicarkan anak itu hanya membuat selera makanku hilang," Ino merengut, ditariknya kursi plastik berwarna putih di seberang Sakura, dan menjatuhkan dirinya dengan sedikit berdebum. Rupanya ia masih berang dengan anak kelas satu yang ia sebutkan tadi.

"Aku belum ambil puding bagianku, kalau kau mau, biar kuambil. Nanti kuberikan untukmu," Sakura menyuap udang gorengnya, berusaha menenangkan Ino.

Ino menatapnya dengan girang, "Sungguh? Aku mau!"

"Oke," sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum dan meletakkan garpunya dia atas piring. Sekejap kemudian ia beranjak meninggalkan meja mereka, melangahkan kakinya menuju meja pengurus kantin.

Meja pengambilan puding cukup penuh antriannya, itulah sebabnya Sakura enggan mengambil jatahnya. Tapi ia lebih suka mengantri sebentar daripada menghadapi omelan dan gerutuan Ino sepanjang hari.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi nyaring, isyarat bahwa sebuah sms masuk. Sakura segera mengecek ponselnya, dan membuka sms yang baru saja masuk itu.

.

_**From: Uzumaki Naruto  
at Tuesday, XX October 20XX, 09:45**_

_Saku-chan, yang kemarin itu maaf ya. Sepulang sekolah nanti aku datang ke kelasmu, kita makan siang sama-sama sebagai permintaan maafku, oke?Bisa tidak?_

_.  
_

Sakura tersenyum, segera ia mengetik balasan untuk Naurto, bahwa 'Ya, tentu' ia bersedia makan siang dengan kekasihnya itu. Hal yang sudah lama ia idamkan semenjak sebulan belakangan.

Sekonyong-konyong sesosok pemuda menubruknya dari samping dan Sakura kehilangan pegangan pada ponselnya, yang alhasil mengakibatkan ponsel malangnya itu terlempar di udara dan mendarat dengan sangat keras di lantai keramik, menimbulkan bunyi keras.

"A—!" Sakura terkejut bukan main, otaknya masih mengolah situasi.

"Eh? Ah, sori."

Sakura berpaling secepat kilat pada pemilik suara, "Hei, Bego. Kalau jalan pake mata!" umpat Sakura pada orang yang menubruknya tadi.

"Dimana-mana jalan itu pakai kaki," balasnya, yang langsung membuat Sakura ingin menghajar orang yang bersangkutan.

"Kau ini…!" Sakura menyingsingkan lengan bajunya hendak merangsak maju. Seketika ia tercekat, "Kau! Si mesum yang kemarin Sabtu?"

Pemuda berambut hitam dengan bola mata hitam itu terbelalak menatap Sakura dan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Jaga mulutmu, Nona," Pemuda itu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tak suka. "Lagipula yang menawarkan dirimu sendiri kan kamu duluan."

Sakura menarik lengan baju si pemuda dan menyeretnya keluar antrian, menjauh dari orang-orang yang mulai memperhatikan mereka. "Dengar ya, kemarin itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Tuan Sombong," Sakura menggemeletukkan giginya.

"Oh, ya?" pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah aisnya, "terus?"

"Bukan urusanmu," desis Sakura.

"Oh, berarti memang seperti dugaanku. Tidak usah mungkir, toh aku juga tidak peduli denganmu," pemuda itu mengangkat bahu, siap beranjak.

"Tsk!" Sakura menggamit lengan pemuda itu dengan kasar, "Oke, kalau kau memang mau tahu, dan sebegitu senangnya ikut campur urusan orang lain, kuberitahu! Kemarin itu aku sedang menunggu pacarku yang ada di toilet. Dia terlalu lama sehingga aku butuh bantuan seseorang untuk memanggilnya keluar. Aku tidak mungkin masuk ke dalam toilet laki-laki kan?" desisnya gusar.

Pemuda itu menarik sudut bibirnya, "Wow, pacar macam apa yang buang air besar ketika kencan?" tampak ia menahan tawa.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, tak senang dengan perlakuan pemuda itu yang menyepelekan Naruto, "Jangan kurang ajar ya! Dia sedang menerima telepon penting saat itu!" Sakura meninggikan suaranya.

"Oh?" pemuda itu masih tetap menyeringai, "pacar macam apa yang menerima telepon berlama-lama dan membuat gadisnya menunggu?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Dengar ya, aku tidak suka cari gara-gara. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu tapi kuharap jaga mulutmu itu kalau tidak mau kuhajar. Tutup mulutmu dan selesaikan urusan kita."

"Satu lagi yang mengherankan, cewek sekasar kamu, yang bermulut kotor begini, bisa punya pacar? Pacar macam apa?" pemdua itu mengangkat dagunya, tak mengindahkan ancaman Sakura.

Sakura mencengkeram kerah seragam pemuda itu, "Ganti ponselku dan aku akan melupakan kita pernah bertemu."

"Kenapa? Aku senang bertemu denganmu," pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya.

"Jangan main-main denganku!" Sakura meinggikan suaranya lagi.

Tiba-tiba seseorang merengkuh pundak Sakura, "Ok, stop, stop!"

Sakura menoleh, tak senang dengan kemunculan pihak ketiga itu.

"Di hari pertamamu masuk sekolah kau sudah buat keributan, murid menyusahkan," pemilik suara itu mengehela napas.

Sakura menatap Kepala Sekolahnya itu dan mengerutkan kening, "Tsunade-taichou, kenapa Anda ada di sini?"

Wanita berambut emas yang dipanggil Tsunade itu menunjuk pemuda di hadapan Sakura yang semenit sebelumnya hampir jadi sasaran tinjunya. "Tuh, mengantar keponakanku keliling sekolah. Anak manja ini senang bikin ulah, jadi aku harus mengawasinya."

Sakura membatin, 'Oh, tentu. Keponakan Kepala Sekolah. Pantas saja dia bersikap angkuh dan sok kuasa.'—dengan dongkol.

"Ah, kalian sudah saling kenal ya? Kebetulan kalau begitu. Sakura, kau temani Sasuke keliling gedung sekolah setelah bubaran sekolah nanti ya, aku ada keperluan lain," Tsunade menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura.

"Hah? Tidak! Ah, maksudku, tidak, tidak bisa! Aku ada janji," Sakura kalang kabut.

Tsunade berbungkuk sedikit, mendekatkan bibirnya di cuping telinga Sakura, "Kau tidak akan menolak permintaan Kepala Sekolah kan?" Tsunade menyeringai. Nanti aku ganti ponselmu itu," tambahnya, yang tetap saja tak membuat Sakura senang sama sekali.

"…Baiklah," sahut Sakura pada akhirnya. Tsunade tersenyum puas dan menepuk pundak Sakura sebelum melenggang meninggalkan kantin sambil melambaikan tangannya dan bersiul.

Sakura bersungut sambil memungut ponsel putihnya yang tergeletak malang di tanah. Dirasakannya ada yang aneh dengan ponselnya itu. Tak ada sedikitpun goresan yang tercipta di sana. Keadaannya sama seperti sebelum jatuh. Walaupun begitu, ada satu hal lagi yang mengganjal di hati Sakura. Gantungan kunci berbentuk hati pemberian Naruto pada White Day kemarin yang retak. Tepat pada bagian tengahnya.

Sakura terkesiap, perasaan tak enak merasuki hatinya tanpa dinyana.

"Lagi-lagi begitu."

Sakura menoleh pada sumber suara yang mengaburkan pikirannya, "Apa?" sungutnya kesal pada pemuda berambut hitam yang dipanggil Sasuke oleh Tsunade itu.

"Setiap kali melihatmu, kau pasti merenung. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Bukan urusanmu," Sakura memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku rok seragamnya. "Pukul dua belas tepat, di ruang loker, barisan D. Jangan telat atau aku tidak akan mengantarmu keliling sekolah," tegas Sakura.

Sasuke merapikan kerah seragamnya yang tampak sedikit kusut karena cengkeraman Sakura sebelumnya, "Tentu," dipandangnya Sakura sebentar, dan seringai tersungging di bibirnya, "aku tidak akan membuat seorang wanita menunggu, seperti pacarmu yang payah itu."

Butuh tekad sekuat baja bagi Sakura untuk tidak menampar orang tak tahu diri itu saat itu juga. Dikepalkannya telapak tangannya, "Peraturan pertama, jangan ikut campur dengan urusan pribadiku."

"Sejak kapan aku mematuhi orang lain? Terlebih…" Sasuke mengamati Sakura dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, "seorang gadis tanpa daya tarik sepertimu. Mukamu lumayan, tapi sikapmu kasar."

Sakura mendecak, "Aku menangis dianggap tak punya darik oleh orang sok penting macam kau. Mukamu lumayan tapi mulutmu kotor," sindirnya enteng.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, kesal, "Mungkin sebaiknya kutabrak mati saja kau kemarin itu."

"Ha?" Sakura tak menyembunyikan rasa bingungnya.

"Kau ingat mobil Audi yang hampir menabrakmu kemarin siang? Itu aku yang kemudikan," Sasuke menjawab tak acuh.

Kedua bola mata Sakura membelalak lebar, "Kau?"

"Kemarin itu tidak sengaja, aku terburu-buru karena telat menghadap Bibiku, Bibi Tsunade. Tapi berikutnya kutabrak betulan kau."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Oke, masalahnya dengan Naruto belum tuntas dan kini ia harus berurusan dengan anak sombong yang punya tampang minta dihajar. Bagus, dunia memang senang mengoloknya—pikirnya dengan tawa hambar.

.

.

**( TBC )  
**

**

* * *

**

**% ****Miyuki Izumi****'s note:**

Jujur, ini fict serius dan kolab saia yang pertama. Jadi kalau ada kata- kata yang bagus itu datangnya dari teteh Ayame, Bukan saia. Chapter kedua ini Sakura berurusan sama si Samsung corby. Naruto itu…serakah dia. Masa Sakura dan Hinata diembat sama- sama? Wah- wah- wah. *geleng- geleng*

Udah deh, saia ga mau cerewet dulu… silahkan teh Ayame…

.

**% Ninja-edit's note:**

Kali ini Ully yang bikin cerita mentahannya, saya cuman nambah sana-sini.

Yang penasaran sama arah ceritanya, tanya Ully aja ya :) *kabur*

Saatnya menjawab komentar para reviewer baik hati di chapter sebelumnya.

.

.

**Review-replies...**

_(Kali ini by:** Ninja-edit)**_

._**  
**_

**Ruki_ya:** Perasaan wanita memang tajam ya *manggut-manggut* tapi Sakura-nya lagi mabuk cinta, ga sadar atau mungkin ga mau sadar :|

**Ryu_kun: **Tebakan bagus ;) Tapi nanti bakal ada twist. Dinantikan ya..

**lost: **Iya dan di chapter ini bahkan Sakura ketiban lebih banyak kesialan ^^;; Yah, pepatah bilang "Sleeping boy gets no fish" kan ;)

**Angga Uchiha Haruno:** Dan tampaknya sekarang Sakura ada di urutan nomor satu dalam daftar orang yang ingin dimusnahkan oleh Sasuke. XD

Tunggu perkembangannya ya :)

**Naru-mania:** Tuh Sasu udah muncul. Sebenernya dia dari chapter 1 udah muncul sekilas sebagai pelaku (hampir) tabrak lari :p

**Princess mikaia:** Iya, gaya saya yang chicklit dengan gaya Ully yang teenlit, jadinya beginilah. Di chapter 1 saya yang buat cerita dan Ully yang nambahin, di chapter 2 ini Ully yang bikin cerita dan saya yang nambahin. Feel-nya kerasa beda kan? Ala Ully kerasa lebih ceria suasananya ^^;;

**Asako Ninomiya:** Udah apdet nih, baca terus ya :)

**Mugiwara Piratez: **Seleramu yang seneng sama pergulatan batin tak juga berubah, friend. *tepok-tepok* *sksd*

Di sini hubungan Naruto & Hinata nya belum dijelasin secara gamblang, tunggu chapter-chapter berikutnya ya :)

**Hikari 'Sakura' Sakuragi:** Udah apdet nih, jangan bosen-bosen ya :)

.

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri buat baca & berkomentar.**

**.  
**

**NB:** Chapter 3 tampaknya bakal muncul agak lama, mengingat Ully yang sibuk persiapan UN. Mohon pengertiannya...


	3. Surprising

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title: Bandage**

**Story by: Ninja-edit and ****Miyuki Izumi**

**Setting: Alternate Universe**

**Starring: Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke Uchiha, dll dst.**

**Chapter 3: ****Surprising **

**("-.-)**

**Flames will be ignored. Don't need yer trash.**

**Enjoy… :)**

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya terburu. Mata bening Sakura kini melirik sekilas Louis Vuitton di tangannya, "Terlambat 15 menit," ucapnya setelah menatap angka 12:15 yang tampak.

"Dasar Ino. Menemui murid baru yang menabraknya saja minta kutemani. Mana ngobrolnya lama lagi. Aku jadi terlambat, kan? Untung dia sahabatku dari kecil, kalau tidak pasti akan ku—"

BRUKK

Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh dahinya yang berukuran di atas rata-rata. "Ouch," katanya sambil menautkan kedua alis serta mengusap jidat.

"Kau terlambat 16 menit 55 detik, tukang lamun," suara bariton merdu menyambut kedatangan Sakura. Dahinya masih terasa berdenyut, mengingat loker yang 'menyapa' dahinya tadi terbuat dari besi.

"Iya, tanpa kau beritahu pun aku sudah tahu," kata Sakura sambil merapikan rambutnya yang jatuh menutupi mata.

"Bukankah tadi kau yang bilang jam 12 tepat? Kenapa sekarang malah kau yang terlambat?"

"Tadi aku ada urusan sebentar."

"Oh ya? Urusan apa yang bisa sampai membuatmu terlambat untuk mengantar keponakan kepala sekolah berkeliling, huh?" tanya Sasuke dengan tampang bak polisi menginterogasi seorang tersangka.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, berusaha menahan rasa untuk merusak rambut ayam Sasuke yang tampak begitu menyebalkan di matanya, "Tadi Ino memintaku untuk menemaninya sebentar," jawab Sakura.

"Menemani? Memangnya berapa umur Ino, sih? Masih minta ditemani, oleh pelamun sepertimu pula," tukas sang pemuda dengan dingin.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sakura memaku dirinya dengan paku imajinasi untuk bertahan tidak menjitak kepala sang Tuan Sok Ganteng.

"Kau sendiri juga minta diantar berkeliling. Memangnya ukuran sepatumu berapa sih?" gerutu Sakura dalam hati, tak terima kalau sahabatnya itu diejek oleh orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Ya sudah, sebagai hukuman kau terlambat, mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku Sasuke-kun."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. "Sasuke-kun? Tidak mau. Memangnya kau siapa, minta pakai suffiks '-kun' segala. Tak mau!"

"Kau harus mau."

"Pemaksa. Aku tak mau. Aku lebih rela memanggilmu Ojii-san daripada 'kun'," kata Sakura sambil memalingkan wajah ke arah kanan.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku Sasuke-kun atau…" Sasuke menyipitkan matanya.

"Atau apa?" Sakura menatap mata Sasuke secara langsung, menantangnya. Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Sakura tak bisa berkata apapun, ia terpaku di tempatnya.

"Atau aku akan menciummu," Sasuke menutup matanya dan semakin mendekat pada wajah Sakura.

"I-iya, akan kupanggil kau Sasuke-kun, puas?" Sakura mendorong Sasuke agar menjauh darinya. Rasa deg-degan memenuhi dadanya, bercampur antara marah, kesal, dan juga malu.

"Bagus. Ayo, jangan buang waktu lagi."

"Memang kau mau kemana?" Sakura sedikit linglung.

"Siapa ya yang sudah berjanji padaku untuk mengajakku pergi berkeliling?" Sasuke mengankat sebelah alisnya, masih dengan gaya congkaknya.

Sakura tak menyahut dan hanya mengerling sebal. Detik berikutnya sang pemuda yang sok _bossy_ itu menggamit lengannya, menyeretnya meninggalkan barisan loker D.

* * *

"Yang ini ruang UKS, kalau kau sakit bisa ke sini."

"Aku tahu itu. Sudah jelas tertulis di sana, U-Ka-eS," Sasuke mengeja dengan enteng. "Memang kau pikir aku ini murid TK yang belum bisa baca?"

Mata Sakura refleks memicing, "Kau ini sebenarnya mau tidak sih kuantar berkeliling? Dari tadi kau hanya mencela perkataanku dan bilang kalau kau sudah tahu."

"Memang aku sudah tahu. Kan ada tulisannya," ujar Sasuke seraya menunjuk papan bertuliskan 'Student Organization Room. Keep Out' yang tergantung di salah satu pintu.

Sakura menghela napas sebentar, "Terserah kau sajalah," ucapnya mendesis dan mengumpat dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba saja bayangan seorang pemuda tampan berambut kuning tertangkap oleh retina mata Sakura.

'_Naruto? Sedang apa dia?__'_ Sakura bertanya dalam hati, mengerutkan keningnya.

Terlihat olehnya, di ruangan yang berseberangan dengan tempatnya berada sekarang, Naruto tengah berbicara di telepon. Entah apa yang sedang ia bicarakan, namun yang pasti mata biru cerah itu bersinar ceria. Lalu ia tersenyum dan pipinya menampakkan semburat kemerahan, tersipu.

'_Wajah Naruto memerah. Tak pernah aku melihatnya tersipu hanya karena mendapat telepon. Sebenarnya Naruto sedang bicara dengan siapa?__'_ Sakura kembali bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura, dan dilihatnya sepasang bola mata indah gadis itu menerawang. Diikutinya arah pandang pecahan emerald itu, dan berakhir pada sosok Naruto yang kini menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, tersenyum dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya sekilas, namun lekas air mukanya itu kembali pada keadaan biasa—datar, dingin, dan tegas, tentunya.

"Kau lihat apa, sih?" tanya Sasuke, pura-pura tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilihat Sakura.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto, berbalik ke arah yang berlainan. "Oke, berikutnya, gedung olahraga—"

"Kau memperhatikan orang itu?" Sasuke mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto yang wajahnya masih sedikit memerah, tak mengindahkan kata-kata Sakura.

Terlihat kini Naruto telah mengakhiri percakapannya di telepon, dan tengah mengantongi Corby kuning terangnya sambil cengengesan.

Sakura tak menjawab, hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa berat untuk mengangkat topik tentang Naruto saat ini.

Namun tentu saja sang tuan Muda tak berperasaan di sampingnya tak melepaskan kesempatan untuk mengusiknya barang sekali saja, "Masa' hanya karena ditelepon orang yang bukan pacarnya, wajah si Naruto itu memerah? Gelagatnya aneh. Jangan-jangan dia telponan sama cewek lain. Pacar macam apa dia itu? Dasar."

"Cukup Sasuke-kun," sela Sakura, tak tahan kekasihnya itu dijelek-jelekkan oleh orang yang baru dikenal. "Naruto tak seperti yang kau katakan itu," tandas Sakura, tajam.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan, tadi dia bagaimana? Jangan menutup mata, Sakura."

Telinga Sakura memerah, wajahnya terasa panas. Tanpa berpikir lagi ia membalikkan badannya, beranjak pergi dari tempatnya semula, "Kau berkeliling saja sendiri, Sasuke-kun. Aku lelah," katanya sambil berlalu.

"Sakura? Kau marah?" tanya Sasuke setengah berseru.

Sakura tak menyahut. Terus melangkahkah kakinya menjauh, hingga menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke.

"Apa aku salah? Memang Naruto seperti itu, kan?" tanya Sasuke dalam hati tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

* * *

"Sakuraaaaa~" suara Ino menggelegar di kamar Sakura. Dalam hitungan detik sang pemilik suara menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang Sakura, menyodorkan sebungkus jumbo keripik kentang sambil senyam-senyum.

Sakura tahu benar, di saat Ino muncul sambil cengengesan begini, dan menawarinya _snack_ atau semacamnya, pastilah dia dapat sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan mau curhat.

"Ada apa sih, kau bikin ribut saja," Sakura pura-pura manyun, sambil menutup novel tebal di tangannya yang pada detik sebelumnya tengah ia baca.

"Maaf, aku terlalu girang rupanya," kata Ino sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Eh, besok Sabtu aku dan si cowok itu jadi jalan lho! Asyik deh, dia ga nolak waktu aku tanyain tadi," Ino bertepuk tangan, seperti anak kecil yang baru saja diberi permen.

"Di sini hanya ada kau dan aku, jadi tak usah menyebut Rock Lee 'cowok itu'."

"Iya, maaf. Habis, Lee itu ternyata manis sekali…"

Sakura menaikkan alisnya, "Bukannya kemarin kau bilang kalau kau tak akan memaafkan anak yang menabrakmu itu?"

"Iya juga sih, tapi kan waktu itu aku belum kenal dengannya, dan kukira dia kelas 1. Tapi ternyata dia seangkatan dengan kita, lagian dia orangnya asyik. Ganteng lagi," wajah Ino bersemu merah.

Sakura menahan tawanya. Rock Lee, si rambut batok adalah orang yang menurutnya cukup—ehm, norak. Rupanya selera orang ini berubah drastis, pikirnya sambil tertawa geli secara imajinatif.

"Hei, bukankah kau bilang kalau kau akan mendapatkan Sasuke, si anak baru itu?" Sakura kembali membuka novelnya.

"Iya juga sih, tapi nggak jadi ah. Dia kan keponakannya Tsunade-sensei. Serem lihat tantenya."

"Orangnya juga nyebelin," tambah Sakura. Ino tertawa.

Sakura membalik halaman novelnya, menatap sahabat baiknya itu dengan ekor matanya. Ino, yang biasanya selalu berisik meributkan laki-laki tampan dan keren, tiba-tiba saja bilang terpeson pada si….yah, si itulah. Rock Lee—begitu katanya namanya.

Sempat Sakura terkejut mendengar pengakuan Ino itu, Sakura pikir ia tersandung dan menabrak dinding hingga gegar otak, atau semacamnya. Kalau bukan, mungkin dia kena guna-guna si Rock Lee itu. Dan Ino hanya tertawa mendengar kecurigaan Sakura itu.

Dan beginilah mereka sekarang. Ino yang terus bertingkah konyol dan senang sekali mengungkit nama Rock Lee setiap ada kesempatan. Lee beginilah, Lee begitulah. Dan Sakura yang berperan sebagai sang pendengar setia—walau sempat berkeringat dingin juga saat Ino mendeklarasikan bahwa Lee adalah cowok terganteng sedunia. Dasar cinta—pikir Sakura sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kau sudah ngobrol dengannya?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, "Siapa?"

"Ya, si murid baru, siapa lagi~?" Ino menghela napas dan menjitak pelan kepala Sakura.

Kontan Sakrua menekuk wajahnya, tak senang mendengar nama sang Tuan Muda disebutkan. Yah, tidak disebutkan sih, tapi maksudnya kan dia.

"Sudah. Dan dia membuat beberapa kesalahan padaku," Sakura mencibir, tak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari novel setebal 500 halaman itu.

"Kesalahan? Orang seganteng dia berbuat salah apa padamu?" Ino penasaran.

"Mm hmm," Sakura menutup novelnya setelah melipat sudut halaman, "Pertama, dia menuduhku menawarkan diri padanya, secara tak langsung dia bilang kalau aku cewek kurang bener," Sakura mengambil sekeping keripik kentang yang dibawa Ino. "Kedua, dia menabrakku di kantin, membuat HP-ku jatuh."

"HP-mu tak apa-apa?" Ino menanggapi cerita Sakura, mengunyah keripik kentang.

"Untungnya tidak lecet sedikitpun," Sakura menjawab, "hanya gantungan yang diberikan Naruto saat White day kemarin yang retak," Sakura terhenti sejenak, sedikit kalut.

Ino hanya bergumam, tak sedikitpun terlihat niat untuk menghibur kawannya yang satu itu. Namun Sakura paham benar bahwa Ino memang sedari awal seolah berusaha meyakinkan Sakura untuk melepas Naruto saja.

Sakura menghela napas, sebelum kembali membuka suaranya, "Ketiga, dia membuatku dan Naruto batal bertemu tadi siang karena aku harus mengantarnya berkeliling," lanjutnya setengah sebal. "Keempat, dia bikin aku sebal gara-gara dia selalu menyela penjelasanku tentang ruangan-ruangan di sekolah dengan berkata 'Aku sudah tahu. Memang kau pikir aku ini murid TK?' dengan gaya sok kerennya. Kalau sudah tahu ya sudah, bilang sama tantenya itu supaya biarkan aku bebas dari tugas merepotkan sang Tuan Muda," sungut Sakura, menirukan perkataan Sasuke dengan suara yang dicemprengkan dan kepalanya digoyang-goyang ala orang India.

Ino hanya tertawa mendengar cerita Sakura.

"Kelima, dia sering mengejek Naruto. Dan yang terakhir, dia berkata kalau aku tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Sasuke-kun', dia akan—" Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan, tak ingin Ino tahu soal ancaman Sasuke.

"Dia akan apa, Sakura?" Ino mengerjapkan matanya, penasaran dengan kelanjutan ancaman Sasuke.

"Dia akan…" Sakura mencari-cari alasan yang tepat. "Dia akan… dia akan…akan memakan seluruh makan siangku! Ya, itu. Dia akan memakan makan siangku selama tiga bulan kalau aku tak mau memanggilnya dengan suffiks '-kun'!"

Ino mengamatinya lurus-lurus, memicingkan matanya dengan tatapan curiga. Sakura tertawa hambar, dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat.

"Hoo," akhirnya Ino melepaskan tatapan penuh interogasinya itu.

Sakura mengehla napas lega.

"Kupikir dia akan menciummu, hahaha…" tambah Ino seraya melepaskan tawa iseng yang puas.

Sakrua rasakan jantungnya serasa mau copot detik itu juga.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin lah, ha-ha-ha…" Sakura memaksakan tawa hambar. Setetes keringat dingin muncul di kepalanya.

"Konyol sekali orang itu. Aku suka perbuatannya," Ino melahap keripik terakhirnya dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Suka? Perbuatannya? Kok bisa?" Sakura merasa heran. _'__Perbuatan buruk begitu kok disukai'_ pikirnya.

"Karena dalam sehari dia bisa membuatmu kesal dan menderita," jawab Ino enteng sambil nyengir lebar.

"Aseeem!" Sakura melempar bungkus keripik kentang yang kini sudah kosong pada Ino. Ino tertawa dan lari terbirit-birit keluar dari kamar.

* * *

Siang yang indah di Konoha. Matahari bersinar riang, ditemani gulungan awan cumulus di sekelilingnya. Semillir angin menemani sepasang kekasih di bawah pohon mapel, Naruto dan Sakura.

"Eng, Naruto, maaf ya kemarin siang aku tak bisa menemuimu makan siang. Aku ada tugas dari Tsunade-sensei," Sakura memulai pembicaraan, dengan nada sedikit khawatir dan menyesal.

"Nggak papa, aku paham kok. Tsunade-sensei kan rada serem kalo ada siswa yang ga mau nurut," Naruto bersandar pada pohon di belakangnya. "Sebenarnya aku kesini karena ingin mengajakmu keluar besok sore," Naruto menengadahkan tangannya, mencoba menangkap helaian daun mapel yang jatuh.

"Besok sore? Tumben kau berinisiatif mengajakku duluan. Ada angin apa nih?" Sakura berusaha menceriakan suasana.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kudengar dari teman-teman, kalau ada café yang baru buka di 6th avenue," timpal Naruto dengan seulas senyum samar.

"Mmmm…jam berapa?"

"Sekitar jam empat kujemput di depan asrama. Bisa?"

Sakura mengangguk, senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Senang, itulah yang dirasakannya. Ini adalah kali pertama Naruto mengajaknya keluar dalam sejarah berpacaran mereka yang bisa dikatakan masih seumur jagung itu.

"Sampai ketemu besok," Naruto berjalan sembari menepuk bahu Sakura pelan.

"_Mata ashita_," Sakura menjawab dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajah lembutnya.

* * *

Sakura memillih baju di kamarnya. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 03:50, dengan kata lain Naruto akan datang menjemput sekitar sepuluh menit lagi. Diambilnya sebuah tshirt berwarna lavender berlengan panjang, dengan aksen puff di bagian lengan dan pita ungu di punggung.

Sakura memperhatikan tshirt pilihannya itu, dan memutuskan untuk memadukannya dengan rok denim cokelat, sepuluh senti di atas lutut. Rambutnya digerai seperti biasa, karena ia bingung harus diapakan. Kalung bubble berwarna cokelat muda menghiasi leher jenjangnya. Sekali lagi ia mematut diri di depan cermin, memastikan kalau penampilannya cukup memuaskan.

Tentu ia ingin kencannya dengan Naruto hari ini membawa kenangan berarti bagi mereka, yang belakangan ini selalu dirundung masalah.

Dering ponselnya menarik perhatiannya, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Segera ia sentuh gambar amplop yang ada di layarnya.

_From: Uzumaki Naruto  
at Saturday, XX October 20XX, 15:59  
_

_Aku sudah ada di depan asrama putri_

Segera Sakura mengambil Levi's ungu dan dipasangnya jam tangan itu di tangannya. Lalu ia keluar tanpa menghabiskan banyak waktu lagi, dan menemui Naruto untuk segera berangkat bersamanya.

.

"Ini nih, café yang baru itu. Sepertinya enak nongkrong di sini," Naruto menatap papan nama café.

Disesuaikan dengan namanya, Edensor—nama café itu- memiliki tatanan klasik. Dari luar, bangunannya mirip dengan rumah penduduk di Edensor, Inggris. Dindingnya dibiarkan terlihat seperti belum dicat, dengan beberapa tanaman sulur sengaja ia gantungkan di salah satu sisi bangunan. Wisteria sinesis meliliti pagarnya, menarik setiap orang lewat untuk masuk dan menikmati hidangan yang ada di dalamnya.

Sakura terpukau dengan pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Ayo masuk, tunggu apa lagi," Naruto menggamit pergelangan tangan Sakura. Yang ditarik hanya menurut saja, masih terpesona dengan pemandangan café.

"Ah! Di sana! Ayo Sakura," Naruto dan Sakura menuju ke sebuah meja yang letaknya di bagian belakang sayap kiri café itu.

Di sudut sana, tepat di depan sebuah jendela yang menghadap langsung ke luar, terlihat seorang gadis berambut hitam dan berparas cantik tengah asyik tenggelam dalam aktifitasnya memperlihatkan lalu lalang kendaraan di laur jendela besar.

"Hei, sudah lama menunggu?" Naruto menyapa gadis itu.

Rambut indigo panjang yang mengusik pandangan Sakura. Sakrua menelan ludah.

"Ti-tidak, aku baru saja sampai," gadis itu menyahut, tersenyum lembut pada kedua orang yang baru saja sampai itu.

Benar. Itu Hinata. Mantan kekasih Naruto.

"Hinata..?" tanpa sadar Sakura menyebutkan nama itu dengan cukup keras, hingga terdengar oleh Naruto di sampingnya.

"Oh, aku lupa belum bilang padamu, hari ini kita dengan Hinata. _Gomen ne_," katanya sambil mendudukkan diri di samping Hinata.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum, lalu duduk di hadapan Hinata. Rasa kurang nyaman menghinggapi Sakura. Namun berusaha untu ktak digubrisnya hal itu. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya, mengamati kegiatan para pengunjung, walau pikirannya tertuju pada hal lain. Hal ini—maksudnya.

"Hei Sakura, kau di sini juga?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang begitu akrab di telinga Sakura mengusik selaput gendang telinganya.

Kontan Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, dan didapatinya di situ sudah ada Ino—sang sahabat, yang tengah menggandeng lengan Rock Lee, tersenyum sumringah.

"Halo Sakura, kau terlihat manis dengan pakaian itu, aku semakin kagum padamu," kata Lee sembari melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura, yang langsung disambut dengan _death glare_ dari Ino.

"Lee, kau ini kan sudah jadi denganku! Masa kau juga suka dengan Sakura, sih?" Ino melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Lee, lalu melipatnya di depan dada. Pipinya digembungkan. Pura-pura marah.

"Kau jangan marah begitu dong, aku kan hanya berkata yang sebenarnya. Sakura kan memang cantik," Lee menaruh tangannya di pundak Ino. "Lagipula dia juga pintar."

"Huh," Ino semakin sebal, karena orang yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya itu malah memuji orang lain. Sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul melihat pasangan baru ini.

"Ino, aku memang kagum pada Sakura, tapi percayalah, hatiku hanya untukmu seorang," ia membalikkan badan Ino agar menghadapnya, "Kau percaya itu, kan?" Lee memasang wajah serius. Diraihnya kedua tangan Ino, lalu digenggamnya erat.

"I-iya, aku percaya."

"Sungguh? Kau percaya?" mata bulat Lee semakin bulat.

"Iya, aku percaya."

"Terima kasih," Lee belum melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Ino.

"Engh, tapi lepaskan dulu tanganmu, ini sakit," Ino meringis. Tenaga Lee yang cukup kuat membuat telapak tangannya terasa sakit ketika digenggam erat.

"Maaf, aku terbawa suasana," Lee akhirnya melepaskan tangan Ino. Punggung tangan Ino yang semula berwarna putih berubah jadi merah.

"Ya sudah, kami balik dulu ya?" Kata Lee sambil menggandeng Ino, pergi dari tempatnya tadi.

Sakura menatap pasangan yang menurutnya konyol bak opera sabun itu sambil tertawa hambar.

Menghela napas, kembali ia putar lehernya dan menghadap Hinata. Tiba-tiba saja sudut matanya menangkap sosok yang belakangan ini tak asing baginya.

Di sudut lain café itu, duduklah seseorang yang familiar, dengan rambut raven mencuat yang menyebalkan. Sorotan matanya tampak menunjukkan kebosanan, tak menikmati perbincangan kawan-kawannya yang duduk di meja yan gsama dengannya.

'_Orang itu, kenapa dia bisa di sini sih? Sebelahan lagi. Moga-moga aja ga bawa sial,'_ batin Sakura dengan sebal.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke—si rambut raven itu, meliriknya sekilas dan tersenyum.

"Huh," Sakura menghindari pandangan Sasuke.

Namun yang ia dapati malah Naruto yang begitu asyik mengobrol dengan Hinata. Sakura hanya menopang dagu sambil membalik-balik buku menu dengan malas.

"Naruto-kun, dari tadi kita bicara terus, tapi Sakura diam saja. Kau tak apa-apa, Sakura-chan?" Hinata coba mengajak Sakura ngobrol.

"Hng? Tidak ada apa-apa. Kalian lanjutkan saja obrolan kalian," Sakura mencoba mengerti. Yah, mungkin mereka sedang membicarakan tentang hal-hal yang tidak ia ketahui—pikirnya.

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa?" Hinata kurang yakin. Sepertinya ia menangkap nada aneh dalam kalimat yang diucapkan Sakura barusan.

"Sudahlah, Hinata, Sakura ini orang yang paling pengertian sedunia. Dia pasti mengerti kok, tidak usah dipikirkan. Betul kan, Sakura?" timpal Naruto dengan riang tanpa beban.

"Hmm…" Sakura hanya tersenyum, walau dalam hatinya ia merasa dongkol.

Naruto dan Hinata meneruskan obrolannya, mengacuhkan Sakura.

Belum sempat Sakura menyadari ada seseorang yang tengah menghampirinya, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Ketika ia membuka pesan singkat yang baru saja diterimanya, yang ia dapati adalah pesan yang betul-betul singkat dan hanya berisi:

'_Pacarmu payah.'_

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Dan saat itulah seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

Sasuke.

Sambil menyeringai lebar, ia melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu begitu saja menuju pintu keluar. Sakura menatapnya setengah bengong.

Lama diacuhkan, Sakura merasa penat. Ia pun meminta ijin Naruto dan Hinata untuk keluar, namun sepertinya tak didengar oleh mereka. Tanpa basa-basi lagi iapun beranjak pergi dari tempat indah yang telah berubah menjadi tempat penat itu.

("-.-)

Di luar, Sasuke menyandarkan satu kakinya di pagar. Tangannya menggengam sehelai perban yang agak kumal. Matanya menerawang, seakan perban itu mengandung memori masa silam yang memberatkan hatinya. Sasuke menghela napas panjang, "Kejadian itu memang sudah lama…" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hei, Sasuke!" suara nyaring seorang gadis menghenyakkannya.

Tampak Sakura tengah berlari kecil menghampirinya.

Secepat mungkin dimasukkannya kembali helaian perban itu ke dalam saku di balik coat panjang hitamnya, "Mana '-kun'nya?" ujarnya berusaha mengalihkan perhatian sang gadis dari tangannya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya, "Iya, maap aku lupa. Sedang apa di sini? Melamun?"

"Itu sih kamu," timpal Sasuke sambil menegakkan diri dan menggeliat. "Kau sendiri, kenapa keluar?"

"Aku bosan di dalam. Mendengarkan obrolan orang tanpa ikut di dalamnya cukup menyebalkan," Sakura meregangkan tangannya dan tertawa hambar.

"Sakura! Kau dimana?" tiba-tiba suara Naruto terdengar nyaring di kejauhan. Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

Tanpa disangka, Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura secepat kilat ke belakang pohon, dan memeluknya agar tak terlihat oleh Naruto.

"Sakura? Di mana sih?" Naruto celingukan sebenatr, sebelum menghela napas dan kembali ke dalam café sambil menunduk.

"Sasuke? Kenapa kau…?" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Terkejut bukan main.

"Kau menghindari Naruto, kan?" Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura.

TBC

**%Ninja-edit's note:**

S-Sebenarnya Ully udah lama kasih fic ini, tapi saya yang lama ngerjainnya.. T^T *digampar Ully+readers*

Padahal kerjaan saya di chapter ini dikit banget, hampir semuanya hasil kerja Ully.. ^^;;

Sebagai permintaan maap, mulai sekarang saya bakal fokus garap fic ini, berhubung _**Little Fire**_ sudah mau tamat dan saya sudah tenang.. ^^

**%****Miyuki Izumi****'s note:**

Holaaa ketemu lagi~  
Maaf ini agak lama update, selepas ujian nasional saia kehilangan mood buat nerusin ini fic. Yah, tapi sekarang kan sudah diupdate! Yay! \o/  
Ngetik fic ini bikin saia jadi suka sama pair LeeIno. Ga tau kenapa, aku ngerasa kalau mereka lucu kalo barengan. Hidup LeeIno! Oyeye!

**Bales-bales Review dulu …  
**_**(kali ini dijawab oleh **__**Miyuki Izumi**__**)**_

**Princess Mikaia:** Hahahah, jangan digantung dong Narutonya, ntar dia ga bisa main di sini, lagi… sudah kami update. Makasih reviewnya, mau review lagi?

**Riscle-coe:** Makasih. *garuk-garuk, gat au mau ngomong apa lagi* sudah kami update. Makasih reviewnya, mau review lagi?

**Naru-mania:** Sasuke emang gitu orangnya. Dasar ayam jaman sekarang, ckckck. Hn? Tebakan bagus…tapi belum tentu! Tunggu saja di chapter terakhir, hahaha *plak* Perselisihan Saku vs Ino? Engga ada. Kan si Ino udah kesengsem sama Lee! Gapapa, kata guru BK saia, banyak omong = bahagia. Sudah kami update. Makasih reviewnya, mau review lagi?

**Mugiwara Piratez:** Namanya juga sayang, pasti percaya. Digampar? Eng…*mikir*. sudah kami update. Makasih reviewnya, mau review lagi?

**Tsuichi Yukiko**: sabar…sabar… jangan keburu gemes dulu. Tuhan selalu menyayangi orang yang sabar kok. Typonya banyak? Maaf, kami memang manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan… sudah kami update. Makasih reviewnya, mau review lagi?

**Kuroneko Hime-un**: hn? Kau rajin sekali, sampai menghitung kata yang salah… oh, kau juga peserta UN? Semoga kau dan aku lulus dengan nilai yang baik…. (Amiiiiinnnn)

**Liya_anag_baik:** Liya anak baik? Aku anak polos, hahaha *omongan ga penting* Jiwa playboy sebenernya ada di Naruto, tapi resesif *halah* Naruto sama Hinata udah putus kok.

**Tsukimori Raisa:** Keren dong, teteh Ayame gitu loh… di-fave? Silahkan saia ikhlas kok ada yang mau nge-fave…

Makasih buat semua yang mau review dan kasih pendapat…  
Semoga anda sekalian tak bosan membaca cerita ini…


End file.
